Blooming Friendships
by Chibi-Kyu
Summary: If you were all alone how would you find the strength to survive? Usagi wonders this before people begin to enter her life and shape her character to whom she becomes, the girl we see in the anime and manga. (Discontinued)
1. The Friendless Girl

Regular disclaimer applies.

Note-I really hope you like it. It's my first long story and, personally I really like it, even

if the title isn't the best. Titles just aren't my thing.

-SailorAquarius

Blooming Friendships

Chapter 1: The Friendless Girl

"Look at her!" A young 11-year-old boy said pointing and laughing. The eyes of the other two boys beside him looked in the direction he pointed, the three stood on the steps of the school, sheltered from the rain by a small roof. The rain sounded steadily on the roof overhead as they waited for their parents to pick them up from school. "She's so

pathetic." Another boy added in wicked humor. "No one likes her." The third said, "Even when she tries to do something right she just messes it up." "She doesn't have any friends' eith-" The second boy was interrupted by the first one who was watching the fleeing girl. "She fell in a big puddle!" He said and laughed, the other two joined in as

they saw her get up from her fall.

Down she went, with a splash right into a puddle. She stood back up hearing the boys laughing at her. Not daring to turn around she took off again running as fast as she could. Each rain drop that hit her felt like a needle piercing her freezing skin. The rain hid the

tears that cascaded down her face, she was grateful for that now no one would know she was secretly crying. "They're right, they're always right." Usagi told herself as she slowed her pace, rounding the corner to hide her from the boys view, "You know they are right. You're a clumsy nobody."

More tears fell down her cheeks. "Why won't they leave me alone?" She asked herself as she walked. The rest of the walk home was silent, no talking to herself, no humming to herself, no trace of a faint smile on her face, just a frown. Reaching the front door to her house she looked herself over. She was a sight to see, her long blond hair done up in

pigtails with balls of hair placed at the beginning of the pigtails had nearly fallen out, stray strands slightly dancing in the whipping wind, weighed down by the rain that had soaked them, her school uniform which consisted of a pale blue skirt, a white blouse, a pale blue vest, pale blue socks and black dress shoes where muddy and soaked. She sighed and turned the door knob slowly.

Pushing the door open she peered inside. 'Good the coast is clear.' She though to herself and slipped inside, not wanting to hear the long lecture about getting her school uniform dirty again. If she hurried she might even have time to wash it before her parents and her brother got home. Quickly exchanging her wet shoes for a pair of dry fluffy pink slippers she dashed upstairs. She walked into her room and closed the door behind her leaning on it for a few moments before she striped herself of her clothing and put on a light pastel pink spaghetti strap summer dress that reached down to her knees.

Letting her hair down she stood in front of her mirror, her midnight blue eyes framed by thick lashes looked beautiful despite the silent story of sorrow they told, her skin was pale and made her look even more fragile. She ran the brush through her hair then put it up in

a quick bun and bundled up her dirty clothes, taking them downstairs to the laundry room. Opening the washing machine she pushed her clothes inside, grabbed the laundry detergent, put some in and pushed the start button. She put the detergent back on the shelf and walked out into the living room sitting her self down on the couch. She yawned tiredly and sat back, closing her eyes, whenever she cried her self to sleep she often ended going to bed early the next day.

"Usagi!" Mrs. Tsukino called as she entered the house, two black dress shoes told her, her daughter was home. "I guess she's in bed." Mr. Tsukino said shrugging as he walked by his wife and into the kitchen putting down the groceries he carried. "Okay, well I'm putting Shingo to bed." Mrs. Tsukino told her husband as she started upstairs with Shingo in her arms.

A large bang sounded in the living room. "Usagi?" Mr. Tsukino said as he stuck his head around the corner, peering into the room, "Must of fell off the couch, poor girl." Usagi lay there snoring peacefully on the floor, looking as serene as the princess she was.

Picking up his daughter he carried her upstairs, pushed open the door to her room and lay her down in her bed. "Good night sweetheart." He kissed her forehead and walked out silently closing the door slowly behind him.

She groaned and rolled over sitting up in her bed. The clock read 7:20 which caused Usagi to jump out of her bed and dress quickly then run downstairs, despite the protest of her stiff legs. "Mom I'm late! Why didn't you wake me up?" She yelled between bites of toast. Not waiting for an answer she sprinted out the door and ran for school. 'Please let me make it!' She begged and turned the corner, her school in sight now. Racing up the steps she skidded to a step and grabbed for the door handle. The buzzing sound of the bell told her class had just started. "No." She whined and ran to her classroom, barely missing a garbage can.

The classroom was littered with children talking to one another or yelling across the room to someone else. No one would notice her quickly scurry in and sit down, no one but the teacher of course. Usharu-sensei was impossible to pass by she had found out earlier that school year. "Usagi, how are you today? Will you enjoy another detention?" He asked sternly. "I'm sorry sensei." She mumbled staring down at her desk. Why was she always getting detention? Waiting until he was out of view she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Now class," He began, "We will have a new student come into our class tomorrow. I will expect you to all be kind to our new arrival." "Is it a boy or a girl?" Shouted one of Usagi's classmates eager to know as she was. "Now where is the surprise in that?" He replied, "Now to begin today's lesson."

His voice droned on for around 20 minutes, Usagi lost track as she occupied herself by doodling. Math work was assigned and she went to work on that, straining to understand the problems written on her sheet of paper. She looked around the room helplessly, none of the students liked her so they wouldn't help and she didn't want to talk to the teacher, he gave her the heebie-jeebies. Deciding it didn't matter anyway because she failed almost every test she did she wrote down random numbers and drew some more.

Recess came and went, as well with the other children who wished to taunt her or laugh when someone 'accidentally' pushed her in the sand box. Taking their torture better then she usually did she continued with the school day, over eager to meet the new student, maybe he or she just might like Usagi. 'Maybe…' she told herself over and over mouthing the words to herself during lunch. The new student was a girl, or so he/she was in her imagination, she was a beauty with a smile full of contentment. The girl's smile was directed at Usagi, all her attention was Usagi's as they talked, confided in one another. She defended Usagi when the children called names, laughing wickedly.

That was her favorite day dream throughout the rest of the day. She dreaded each time the bell rung, shaking her out of her happy dream world. Again the laughter was in behind her as she drudged home. "Hey Miss Clumsy!" "Where you going Goldilocks, home to cry?" Many others were called; their favorite though had to be, "The friendless crybaby." Each time they shouted those hateful comments her heart sank a little lower.

Slowly her dream of the new student shattered, they were right who would like her? Who'd be her friend? She told herself this all through supper and the evening until she closed her eyes and slept. The nothingness of sleep calmed and soothed her. She, secretly, wanted to be taken over by it, consumed in the darkness, it never judged her like the children at school.

A new day brings new times though, was her dream really a fantasy? Or would she find a friend in the new student? Or like all the other kids, would the student take their sides and ruin her life some more? Which is right? Which is wrong?

As the new day dawns, Usagi is pulled back into that horrible reality she lived. Was today going to be any different…


	2. The New Girl

Regular disclaimer applies.

Note- The second chapter! Cheers. I'm sorry you had to wait so long. Writer's Block, it

kills. I hope to maybe get the third chapter up soon but I have writer's block. .;

-SailorAquarius

Blooming Friendships

Chapter 2: The New Girl

Getting ready for her next day of school Usagi had much to ponder, especially since this was one of the few times she wasn't late. Grabbing her lunch from the refrigerator she stuffed it into her back pack then proceeded to devour the toast her mother had made for

her. "Have a good day Usagi!" Mrs. Tsukino said to her daughter as Usagi slid her shoes on and opened the door. "I will!" The girl said with false happiness etched into her voice as she closed the door behind her.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before starting on her way to school. With no need to run she put one foot in front of the other, almost mechanically, dreading the next step yet each time she wanted to turn and run she kept herself on her steady course to school. Was today going to bring a friendship she yearned to have? Or was it always

going to be her all alone? Thinking it over in her head each thought rolling over the last she didn't notice she was in sight of her school until a boy yelled.

"Look it's the friendless crybaby!" He yelled, she looked up, torn from her thoughts, and glared her most vicious intimidating glare. The boy's attention wasn't on her though, he and his friends were whispering, probably about her. Everything they said always made the others laugh; Usagi had to be their favorite "toy". Usagi reached the entrance and

walked in; even if the children weren't allowed in until the bell rang she'd rather be yelled at by a sensei then made fun of by her peers.

Yuraishima-sensei gave Usagi her regular bright smile. When she smiled Usagi couldn't help but smile back, nobody could, out of all the sensei's Yuraishima-sensei was Usagi's favorite. Sliding the door open to her classroom she slipped inside and sat down. No way was Usharu-sensei going to yell at her today, especially not in front of the new student Usagi wanted to impress. There she sat, waiting, until the bell rang only a few short minutes later. Usagi squirmed in her chair as she tried to spot the new student and possible friend.

Usharu-sensei entered and closed the door, a sign that no more students were there unless they were late. The new student hadn't entered; maybe he/she wasn't coming after all. She slumped down on her chair as Usharu-sensei started to speak. "Good morning

children, I'm sure you are all eager to meet her, yet the sad truth is she is late. Just like you were on your first day, Usagi." He said standing in front of her desk. Shaken from her glum thoughts she shook her head. "What?" "Not paying attention are we? Oh well let's get back on topic. She, yes the new student is a girl," He added as the children

whispered amongst themselves, "Her name is Ami Mizuno. She should be here before lunch."

'She is coming!' Usagi told herself happily. There was still hope for making a friend, she had to talk to the girl first, before anyone could point her out and tell this Ami that she was trouble. The rest of the day until lunch was over seemed endless to Usagi. In Science she got her favorite seat at the back of the class next to the window. Most of that class she spent looking out the window daydreaming.

When lunch was finally over she didn't take her time in bounding through the halls and into the classroom. Hurriedly she sat down at the front of the class and poked every student that sat in the seat next to her which was the last one in the front row. Usagi had planned this so that she would be the only one talking to the new girl. With each poke the child that sat there would leave, a disgusted look on their face, like her touch was a disease.

Usagi didn't mind though, she was anticipating the arrival to much to let these brats ruin it for her. Usharu-sensei walked in but he didn't close the door behind him, which was a good sign, it meant she, Ami Mizuno, was there. "Yes, I'm sure you have all noticed I haven't closed the door that is because she is here. I would like you all to say hi to Miss Mizuno." He said as he looked over to the doorway and motioned for her to come forth.

In she walked, closing the door behind her. She was beautiful, despite the shortness of her blue hair; her blue eyes were splendid oceans. Everyone stared up at her, making their own decisions of what to think of this girl. Ami smiled uneasily, fiddling with the folds of her skirt, obviously not liking the silence. Seeing her distress, which was clear on her face Usagi smiled and spoke up. "Hello Ami Mizuno! Welcome to our school. Why don't you sit here next to me?" She said motioning the desk next to her. Ami really didn't have a choice; it was the only seat left.

Taking the seat gratefully she looked over at the girl. She didn't know what to make of this lovely child with midnight blue eyes and long locks of blonde hair done up in an odd style. "Hi I'm Usagi." The girl said extending her hand out to Ami. Ami took it and shook it. "I'm Ami." She said with a faint smile as she took out her books for class.

Usharu-sensei begun to speak and Usagi decided not to talk any longer, recess would come. For most of that time until recess Usagi watched Ami. This girl seemed to really pay attention as she scribbled down notes and listened intently. 'That's a nice little extra, she could help me with my homework.' Usagi thought to herself, feeling genuinely

happy.

Recess came and the two girls sat talking on the school steps, out of view of the other children. Usagi didn't want Ami to hear them call her names. They discussed their families, Ami's old friends and old school, all kinds of things. They were smiling and laughing; Usagi was actually happy and had a friend. That would all end soon though, she knew it would. She couldn't get the other children to stop calling her names

completely. Sooner or later Ami would see that she was a zero, a parasite. Usagi sighed in spite of herself. "Hm, what's that?" Ami asked she was watching a bird nearby. "Nothing." Usagi responded quickly flashing a smile at Ami when she looked.

Everything was going perfect that it wasn't until she went back inside that her social status caught up with her. "Hey crybaby!" One boy yelled. "What are you doing dumbo?" A female voice cried. Usagi stopped and turned a beet red looking over to see Ami's reaction. Ami stood there; she barely believed what she was hearing. How could they all

belittle so nice a girl as Usagi? Even if they had just met, Ami could already tell Usagi was friendly and caring. Grabbing her arm Ami shot glares at the other children, daring them to speak. They all met her eyes then looked away as Ami dragged Usagi down the hall, whisperings followed the pair. "Come on let's hurry, we don't want to be late

especially not because of these bullies."

Usagi followed, too stunned to respond, she just nodded dumbly. 'She doesn't care.' Usagi said to herself unbelieving ably, 'She's taking my side.' Usagi was thrilled and hugged Ami mumbling a million thanks to her. "Usagi it's okay! Really it is." Ami said patting the girl on the back, blushing. The rest of the day went great, even with the other

children calling her names. She couldn't really believe she had a made a friend, it astounded her.


End file.
